When A Fluffy Kitten Loves His Giant Puppy
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Seantero Pledis High School sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Si Kucing Manis yang mengejar pujaan hatinya. / "Malas bertemu denganmu." / "Cemburu, Tuan Kim?" / "Hei, atas dasar apa kau menertawakanku!" / "Giant puppy itu sangat beruntung jika mendapatkan anak kucing ini." / "Dasar ceroboh!" / "Arghhh, jangan menatapku begitu!" / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / OOC / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

When A Fluffy Kitten Love His Giant Puppy © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. VERY OOC.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

 _._

.

Rasa-rasanya sudah tidak perlu berdecak, menggelengkan kepala, ataupun mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat seorang lelaki kurus nan manis tengah mengikuti langkah lelaki lain di depannya yang berperawakan lebih tinggi dan berisi.

"YAK!"

Oh ya, dan tidak perlu tersentak mendengar bentakannya.

"Iya? Kenapa Mingyunie?"

"Ck, tidakkah kau mengerti bahasaku, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?!"

Lelaki yang ditanya justru tersenyum polos dan menggelengkan kepala tanpa beban. Membuat Mingyu mengeluarkan asap imajiner dari kepalanya, bahkan jika dunia ini tidak memiliki hukum dan membunuh itu diperbolehkan, entah apa yang sudah Mingyu lakukan pada lelaki di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bahasa dewa terlalu sulit untukku."

"Apa?"

"Mingyunie itu dewa, jadi aku tidak mengerti bahasamu."

"Dewa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Karena Mingyunie itu tampan, seperti dewa! Hehe"

"Terserahmu, Jeon! Terserah!"

" _Mingyunie, saranghaeyeoooong~"_

Mingyu berbalik pergi dan berjalan cepat, berusaha mengabaikan perkataan lelaki yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Mingyunie, tunggu aku!"

"Berisik dan sudah ku katakan berapa kali untuk berhenti mengikutiku!"

Ya, pemandangan yang amat sangat familiar di Pledis Senior High School. Dimana seorang lelaki tampan bernama Kim Mingyu yang sejak berada di tingkat satu hingga dua, masih menjadi incaran Jeon Wonwoo, lelaki yang berada setahun di atasnya. Mungkin pada awalnya Mingyu masih berusaha bersikap baik, namun karena risih dengan tingkah sosok itu, lama kelamaan Mingyu jengah juga dan memilih bersikap sesuka hatinya. Tidak peduli apakah ucapannya atau perlakuannya kasar, yang pasti ia hanya ingin lepas dari jeratan Jeon Wonwoo sehari saja.

Seperti saat ini, waktu yang terasa begitu cepat berlalu sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat. Namun, sosok Mingyu masih bertahan di kelas bersama kedua temannya, Seokmin dan Minghao.

"Kau tidak ke kantin, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Minghao.

Mingyu menghela napas berat sambil melirik jutek temannya, tatapannya menyiratkan 'Kalian sudah tahu jawabannya!'

Seokmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Oke, santai-santai, Kawan."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku dan Seokmin ke kantin du-"

Belum sempat Minghao menyelesaikan perkataannya, sudah ada suara familiar dari luar kelas.

"MINGYUNIE~"

"Mati aku!" umpat Mingyu sambil memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Kami duluan." Ujar Seokmin menarik Minghao, dari bangku tempatnya duduk Mingyu dapat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu sempat berbincang singkat dengan Wonwoo di pintu kelas.

Mingyu sudah kebal dengan tatapan menggoda dari teman sekelasnya ataupun tatapan menusuk dari para gadis yang iri dengan Wonwoo.

"Mingyunie~"

"Hm." Deheman singkat Mingyu rasa sudah cukup untuk menanggapi panggilan Wonwoo. Padahal niatnya tidak ke kantin untuk menghindari Wonwoo, namun nyatanya _bencana_ itu yang menghampirinya.

"Mingyunie kenapa tidak ke kantin?"

"Malas."

"Kenapa malas?"

"Malas bertemu denganmu."

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak, Mingyu sama sekali tidak berniat menyuarakan isi hatinya, namun itu terucap begitu saja secara tidak sengaja.

Pada mulanya ingin mengkhawatirkan perasaan Wonwoo, tapi sedetik kemudian niat baiknya sirna begitu saja ketika melihat lelaki di depannya justru menerbitkan senyum cerah seolah Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya.

"Oh, Mingyunie selalu malas bertemu denganku ya? Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal ini agar Mingyunie tidak kelaparan. Aku permisi yaa, Annyeong!" dengan aura cerianya Wonwoo melambaikan tangan pada Mingyu dan pergi dari sana.

Menyisakan Mingyu yang terpaku pada bekal di depannya, ia menghela napas sebelum kemudian membuka dan memakan bekal itu dalam diam. Tidak tahu saja bahwa perbuatannya membuahkan senyuman tipis nan tulus dari seseorang yang masih memerhatikannya dari jendela kelas, "Makan yang banyak dan semoga kau menyukainya, Mingyunie!" lirih Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Berada di tingkat akhir merupakan mimpi buruk bagi siapapun, bahkan rasa lelah dan penat seperti hal wajib yang otomatis menghampiri.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku duluan ya!"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Jun-ah!" ujar Wonwoo pada teman sekelasnya.

Wonwoo melangkah dengan lunglai menuju loker untuk menaruh beberapa barang.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh dan menemukan sepasang kekasih yang notabene sahabatnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau mau kemana, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Aku ingin menaruh barang di lokerku, Ji. Kalian berdua sudah mau pulang?"

"Iyeap, aku berencana mengajak Jihoonie kencan hari ini." Jawab Soonyoung -kekasih Jihoon- sebelum akhirnya ia mengaduh sakit karena mendapat cubitan di perutnya.

Melihat tingkah manis kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Wonwoo terkekeh, "Ya sudah, sana! Cepat pergi dan selamat menikmati kencan kalian."

"Kami duluan, Wonwoo-ya." Pamit Jihoon.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo terpaku menatap kedua punggung sahabatnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa di sudut hatinya terdapat rasa iri dan sedih mengingat hubungannya dengan sang pujaan hati tidak memiliki perkembangan sama sekali. Bahkan jika dibuat dalam angka, Wonwoo merasa hubungannya dengan Mingyu mencapai angka minus.

Dengan menghela napas berat, Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia terpaku saat membuka loker, karena mendapati tiga buah plester bermotif kucing yang lucu.

"Hah?" Wonwoo melihat ke segala arah, namun hanya mendapati keheningan. Ia mulai menerka-nerka, 'Ini milik siapa? Apa ini untukku? Tapi, siapa yang menyelipkan plester ini ke dalam lokerku?'

Sebenarnya ada satu nama yang Wonwoo jadikan terdakwa, namun detik itu berprasangka, detik itu pula ia langsung menggelengkan kepala dan mengenyahkan tebakan mustahilnya.

Memang Wonwoo memiliki beberapa luka di kedua tangannya, itu diakibatkan oleh usahanya memasak makanan untuk bekal Mingyu. Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya karena luka gores itu tipis. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya tetap terasa perih karena bentuk lukanya memanjang.

Wonwoo memperhatikan plester lucu itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Siapapun kau yang memberiku plester ini, ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak dan semoga kau juga mendapatkan kebaikan selalu!" monolognya lirih disertai senyum tulus yang begitu manis.

'Sama-sama.' Batin seseorang dari balik dinding yang membuatnya tidak terlihat Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Ketidakhadiran orang itu harusnya tidak menimbulkan pengaruh apa-apa bagi Mingyu.

Ya, seharusnya.

"Aish Kim Mingyu! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak, sih? Jika kau melamun terus, lebih baik kita pulang saja dan lanjutkan esok hari."

Mingyu tersentak, kemudian ia meringis pelan. "Maaf ya, besok aku akan bersungguh-sungguh."

Perkataan Mingyu hanya dihadiahi dengusan oleh Minkyung dan Lisa. Selepas kepergian dua gadis itu dari kelas, Seokmin segera menepuk bahu Mingyu. "Ada masalah, Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu menatap Seokmin ragu, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Ck!" Seokmin menjitak kepala Mingyu, namun sebelum sang empu berteriak marah, Seokmin lebih dulu memotongnya. "Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan kau masih mencoba-coba berbohong padaku? Bukan hal wajar disaat kau tiba-tiba kehilangan fokus dan mengabaikan tugas kelompok seperti ini. Jadi cepat katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Mingyu segera mengambil tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Seokmin.

"Yaish! Si _kunyuk_ satu ini!" rutuk Seokmin.

Sekolah sudah sepi karena memang jam pulang telah berbunyi sejam lalu, namun karena tuntutan tugas dan ketidaksediaan satupun yang mau meminjamkan rumah untuk kerja kelompok, akhirnya Mingyu, Seokmin, Minkyung, dan Lisa memilih mengerjakan tugas di kelas sepulang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba langkah Mingyu terhenti, ia menatap datar pemandangan di koridor wilayah tingkat tiga. Di sana, terlihat Jun yang tengah berjalan bersama Wonwoo dengan tangan yang melingkar di bahu si lelaki jelmaan kucing.

"Cih."

"Cemburu, Tuan Kim?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya tidak habis pikir. Kata Minghao, Jun sunbaenim tengah mendekatinya, kan? Lalu sekarang apa yang kita lihat? Senior sok tampan itu tengah mendekati si _anak kucing_ menyebalkan."

Mingyu beranjak pergi dengan aura suram yang begitu pekat, Seokmin bergidik dan bergumam bingung. "Kenapa ekspresi Mingyu semengerikan itu? O-oh! Atau jangan-jangan dia menyukai Jun sunbaenim? _What the f-"_

"Cepatlah, Lee Seokmin! Dan aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Annyeong! Asli, kangen banget sama penghuni/? ffn ~ huhu T.T

**Mind to RnR? Gomawoooo^^

***Ps. Pengennya publish ch 2 besok, tapi tergantung respon hehe ada yang minat atau ngga sama ff ini?


	2. Chapter 2

When A Fluffy Kitten Love His Giant Puppy © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

 _._

.

Pledis Senior High School seperti kehilangan sesuatu, karena sejak beberapa minggu terakhir sudah tidak terdengar lagi bentakan marah seorang Kim Mingyu pada si kucing manis kesayangan para siswa Pledis. Suasana yang kelewat tentram nyatanya mampu menimbulkan setitik kerinduan di tiap relung hati para siswa di sana.

Sore itu, hujan begitu lebat. Layaknya seekor kucing yang tidak begitu menyukai air, berdirilah di sana seorang Jeon Wonwoo menunggu redanya hujan.

"Ku rasa hujan tidak akan berhenti hingga esok pagi."

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

"Hu'um. Prediksiku begitu karena langit benar-benar gelap dan pekat."

"Oh, begitu ya." Lirihnya.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Wonwoo terdiam, namun matanya melirik lelaki yang berdiri di belakang sosok yang menawarinya, "Tidak, kau duluan saja. Ku rasa ada yang lebih membutuhkan tawaranmu dibanding aku, Jun."

"Siapa?"

Wonwoo menunjuk sosok di belakangan Jun dengan isyarat dagu.

"Minghao?" tanya Jun setelah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Wonwoo.

Lelaki manis yang ditanya mengangguk semangat, "Sudah sana!" ujar Wonwoo sambil mendorong paksa bahu temannya.

"H-hei yak! Tunggu, aku tidak menyukainya."

Wonwoo hanya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh, dan justru terkekeh jahil.

Tak berapa lama, suasana kembali hening. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena berbeda kelas, sehingga tugasnya pun berbeda. Wonwoo menyesal menyelesaikan tugasnya di sekolah, tahu akan hujan deras begini ia lebih memilih mengerjakannya di rumah.

Tenggelam dalam lamunan, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan sosok lelaki tinggi dengan rupa yang begitu tampan mampir di benaknya. Dengan membayangkannya saja, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum sendiri sambil merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

"Apa otakmu baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo tersentak dan ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, namun ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah mengenai dahinya.

Wonwoo mengusap dahinya, dan mendongak. Entah mimpi apa semalam, Wonwoo tidak yakin yang dialaminya barusan sungguhan atau hanya khayalan belaka.

"Apa Mingyunie baru saja mencium keningku?" lirihnya _shock._

"Y-yak! Apanya yang _mencium,_ itu namanya _tercium._ Lagipula ini salahmu!"

"Huh?"

"Salahmu kenapa membalikkan tubuh secara tiba-tiba begitu!"

Wonwoo sepertinya masih belum bisa memahami situasi karena terhipnotis oleh insiden kecupan itu.

"Aish sudahlah!"

Saat melihat Mingyu akan beranjak, Wonwoo segera menahan pergelangan tangan lelaki itu dan melemparkan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

"Mingyunie kenapa belum pulang?"

Dengan wajah malas Mingyu menjawab, "Tadinya aku sedang menunggui _anak kucing_ yang terjebak hujan, tapi ternyata dia sedang bersama dengan _buaya_."

"H-huh? Pfftthahaha"

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo dengan kesal, "Hei, atas dasar apa kau menertawakanku?!"

"Mingyunie lucu sekali!" ujar Wonwoo dengan tangan yang refleks menangkup wajah Mingyu dan mengusal pipinya dengan gemas.

Namun, tersadar akan tindakannya barusan, Wonwoo sontak menjauhkan tangannya dan memberi cengiran khasnya. "Hehe, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku tertawa karena tidak menyangka jika Mingyunie bisa _receh_ juga. Mana ada _anak kucing_ yang berteman dengan _buaya_?" ujar Wonwoo sesekali diselingi dengan kekehan yang tidak mampu ditahannya.

Mingyu mendengus, "Tentu ada, karena memang _anak kucing_ itu begitu nakal. Bukannya ingat dengan sang pemilik yang ditinggalkannya, ia justru malah berdekatan dengan _buaya._ "

Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya sambil mencerna tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Kemudian ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Mingyunie, aku tidak mengerti. Apa barusan kau sedang membacakan dongeng untukku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan ekspresi polos yang menggemaskan.

"Ck! Tidak. Sampai kapanpun otakmu itu memang tidak akan bisa memahaminya. Ini, pulanglah!"

Mingyu menyerahkan payung ke dalam genggaman Wonwoo, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Wonwoo untuk menyadari situasi yang terjadi.

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo menghampiri kelas Mingyu. Niatnya untuk mengembalikan payung sang pujaan hati, namun yang didapatinya justru informasi bahwa Mingyu sedang tidak masuk karena sakit akibat kehujanan. Sontak Wonwoo langsung merasa bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kabar tersebut nyatanya mampu merusak _mood_ Wonwoo seharian, jika sudah begitu ia benar-benar persis seperti kucing betina galak yang sedang hamil.

"Demi Tuhan, Jeon Wonwoo! Jika kau masih seperti ini terus aku akan-"

"Akan apa?!" tanya Wonwoo ketus.

"-akan meminta alamat rumah mingyu pada Seokmin." Ujar Soonyoung cepat, ia hanya ingin menghindari konflik dengan sahabatnya yang mirip kucing betina jika sedang gundah itu.

"Benarkah?"

 _See?_

Hanya sepersekian detik, _mood_ nya langsung berubah.

"Iya, jadi cepat makan makananmu karena aku tidak mau mengambil risiko dilempar gitar oleh Jihoonie."

Wonwoo melengkungkan bibir ke bawah, "Jadi, kau menemaniku karena terpaksa?"

"Tidak tidak." Soonyoung menggeleng panik. Bisa bahaya jika Wonwoo merajuk dan mengadu pada Jihoon, karena memang sejujurnya Soonyoung lebih memilih menemani Jihoon di ruang klub musik. Namun, kekasih mungilnya itu beralasan sedang sibuk dan malah menyuruh Soonyoung untuk menemani Wonwoo yang memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mendongak melihat pagar rumah di depannya. Ingin menekan bel, tapi meragu. Sudah terhitung dua puluh menitnya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menetralkan detak jantung dan meyakinkan hatinya.

"Baiklah! Ayo Wonwoo, kau pasti bisa! Mari kita tekan bel, dan masuk ke dal-"

Pintu pagar yang terbuka memotong ucapan Wonwoo, ia melihat seseorang yang sama terkejutnya. Wonwoo segera menggelengkan kepala dan meraih kesadarannya, "A-annyeong haseyo!" ujarnya tergagap sambil membungkuk sopan.

Sosok di depannya justru tersenyum tipis, "Annyeong, mencari siapa ya?"

"Mingyunie! M-maksudku, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke samudera terdalam, tanpa sadar pipinya sudah menyebarkan rona kemerahan.

Lelaki tinggi berkulit tan di depannya terkekeh ringan, "Aku baru tahu Mingyu memiliki teman semanis ini."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku Kim Jongin, kakaknya Mingyu. Mingyu ada di kamarnya, ayo kita masuk."

"Ah ya, terima kasih. Tapi bukankah tadi Jongin-ssi ingin pergi keluar?"

" _Hyung,_ panggil aku _Jongin hyung_. Tadinya aku ingin ke minimarket, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi."

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Karena, suatu momen yang langka ketika ada _anak kucing_ menggemaskan di rumahku."

Wonwoo sontak melirik ke bawah dan sekelilingnya, "Hyung memiliki kucing? Woah, dimana? Jenis apa?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin terkekeh, "Lebih baik kita masuk dulu."

"Baiklah."

Dengan kikuk, Wonwoo duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memegang bingkisan buah-buahan di tangannya.

"Ini, silahkan diminum."

Jongin muncul dengan pakaian berbeda dan menyajikan segelas jus jeruk segar untuk tamunya. Wonwoo mengangguk sopan dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jadi, kau ingin menjenguk Mingyu yang sedang sakit ya?"

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengangguk semangat. Jongin tersenyum, "Langsung naik saja ke lantai dua, lalu ke ujung lorong kiri. Pintu kamarnya berwarna krem dengan tulisan 'GYU'."

"B-bolehkah?"

"Tentu boleh, dan omong-omong maaf karena eomma sedang pergi keluar, sementara hyung ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi kau ditinggal begini."

"E-eh? Iya hyung, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu meminta maaf begitu."

"Aigoo, _giant puppy_ itu sangat beruntung jika mendapatkan _anak kucing_ ini."

"Huh?"

"Tidak tidak, sudah ya. Hyung pamit dulu."

Dari jauh, Wonwoo dapat mendengar Jongin menelepon seseorang dengan suara yang dilembutkan dan penuh kasih sayang. _"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Tidak perlu khawatir, ada anak kucing manis yang siap menemani giant puppy kita."_

Selepas kepergian Jongin, Wonwoo termangu di tempat. Ia sebenarnya heran, tidak Kim Mingyu ataupun sang kakak, dua-duanya hobi sekali membaca cerita _fable_.

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu, sebelum kemudian beranjak ke kamar sang pujaan hati.

Dengan menarik napas dalam, Wonwoo menganyunkan tangannya guna mengetok perlahan pintu di depannya.

"Masuk saja."

Terdengar suara sahutan yang begitu serak. Wonwoo membuka pintu tersebut, dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia menemukan sosok Mingyu yang tengah berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan selimut membungkus kaki hingga bahu.

"Mingyunie?" cicitnya.

"Hm?"

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, "Mingyunie tidak terkejut?"

Terdengar helaan napas berat, "Tidak." Sahut Mingyu dengan posisi yang masih menghadapkan punggungnya pada Wonwoo.

"Eoh? Tapi aku tidak bilang akan datang pada Mingyunie."

"Aku memiliki radar khusus."

"Radar?"

"Iya, radar untuk merasakan kehadiran _anak kucing_ nakal yang lagi-lagi bertemu dengan _buaya_ lain."

". . ."

Meskipun tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, namun Mingyu memilih melanjutkan perkataannya dengan penuh emosi, "Aku heran kenapa _anak kucing_ itu tidak sadar bahaya akan _buaya-buaya_ di sekitarnya."

"Mungkin karena buaya itu baik, Mingyunie. Tidak apa-apa berteman dengan buaya, meskipun terkenal ganas, tapi jika dia baik maka kita boleh jadi temannya."

Mingyu berdecak sambil mengusap wajah kasar mendengar jawaban polos itu. Ia duduk dan menghadap Wonwoo, "Ck, sudahlah lupakan. Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Oh iya, ini, aku membawakan buah untuk Mingyunie. Semoga cepat sembuh ya."

"Hm."

Hening menyeruak, menimbulkan kecanggungan di kamar itu.

"K-kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang. Annyeong!" Wonwoo membungkuk dan bersiap pulang. Tetapi, gerakannya diinterupsi oleh Mingyu, "Hanya itu saja?"

"H-huh?"

"Ck, kau tega meninggalkan orang sakit yang bahkan untuk berjalan saja tidak sanggup karena pusing?"

"Bukan begitu…" cicit Wonwoo.

"Ya Tuhan, malang sekali nasibku. Aku ingin makan buah, tapi apa daya untuk mengambil pisau di dapur bawah saja rasanya sangat sulit." monolog Mingyu dengan wajah memelas.

"A-aku! Aku saja yang mengupas buah untuk Mingyunie. Tunggu ya!"

Diam-diam Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat dengan gesitnya Wonwoo bergerak, namun kemudian senyumnya luntur. "Hei, yak! Jangan lari begitu, nanti jatuh!"

" _Ay ay, Captain_!" sahut suara itu dari luar kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Woahhh responnya bagus ternyata hehe makasih buat yang udah mau baca ff unfaedah ini, khususnya yang ngefav, ngefollow, dan ngereview xD

**Mind to RnR? Gomawoooo^^


	3. Chapter 3

When A Fluffy Kitten Love His Giant Puppy © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

 _._

.

Tiga hari beristirahat di rumah cukup membuat kesehatan Mingyu pulih seutuhnya. Namun, entah mengapa Seokmin dan Minghao dapat merasakan aura yang begitu gelap dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Mingyu-ya?" ujar Seokmin sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, ia mendengus dan bersiap beranjak. "Kalian ke kantin duluan saja, jangan menungguku."

Mingyu pergi meninggalkan kerutan heran di dahi Minghao, "Seokmin-ah, ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah, sudah beberapa minggu ini dia _uring-uringan_."

"Tidakkah _mood-swing_ Mingyu terjadi sejak Wonwoo sunbaenim tidak ke kelas kita lagi?"

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Seokmin melebarkan matanya dan menatap Minghao. "Bisa jadi!" ujarnya semangat disertai jentikkan jari.

.

.

.

"Mingyunie?"

"Yaish! Kau mengejutkanku!"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, sejujurnya ia juga terkejut. Baru saja ia terbangun karena memang sebelumnya ia merasa tidak enak badan dan memilih izin untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan sekolah, namun siapa sangka saat keluar ruangan, ia justru menemukan Mingyu yang tengah meregangkan tubuh.

"Mingyunie sedang pemanasan untuk senam?" tanya Wonwoo heran dengan tingkah aneh Mingyu.

"Ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, dan berjalan begitu saja sebelum merasakan tarikan ringan di kerah belakang seragamnya.

"Kau mau kemana?!"

"Pulang?" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada bertanya, karena ia heran dengan pertanyaan retoris Mingyu.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak suka memiliki hutang. Jadi, aku akan membayarnya sekarang juga."

Wonwoo mengangguk meskipun sebenarnya tidak mengerti.

"Ck, kau tidak mengerti ya?"

Wonwoo melukiskan cengiran polos, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau kan membawakanku bingkisan buah saat aku sakit, jadi sekarang saatnya aku membalas pemberianmu itu."

Wonwoo sontak menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, sungguh! Aku ikhlas dan tulus. Jadi Mingyunie tidak perl-"

Wonwoo tertegun saat Mingyu menarik lembut tangannya, lalu memakaikan sebuah jaket tebal pada tubuh kurusnya. Itu merupakan jaket yang sering Mingyu pakai sehingga di sana menguar kuat harum khas seorang Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu menaikkan resleting dan menutupi kepala Wonwoo dengan topi jaketnya, ia menangkup wajah kebingungan Wonwoo dan menekan pipi putih itu dengan ibu jari hingga bibirnya membentuk seperti mulut ikan.

"Ikuti saja aku, dan jangan banyak protes. _Arrachi?_ "

" _Eung!"_

.

.

.

Lelaki manis manis nan rupawan itu tengah menikmati makanannya, ia tidak menyadari tatapan lelaki tampan yang begitu intens.

"Hei,"

" _Eum?_ " sahut Wonwoo dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Tadi siapa yang awalnya menolak, cih."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum hingga hidungnya mengkerut lucu menimbulkan kesan manis, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi makannya.

"Hei,"

"Apwha?"

Mingyu menahan kekehan, "Ya sudah, telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu."

Wonwoo mengunyah dengan cepat dan minum sesegera mungkin, "Jadi, ada apa Mingyunie?"

"Kenapakaumenghindariku?"

"Y-ya?"

"Ck, tidak ada _siaran ulang_."

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku kan tidak dengar."

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Wonwoo tertegun, ia menggeleng. "Tid-"

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

"Tidak, Mingyunie."

"Kau- ck! aish! Kalau tidak, kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi datang ke kelasku?!"

"O-oh, itu karena…"

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu tidak sabaran.

"Karena saat itu Mingyunie berkata malas bertemu denganku,"

Mingyu sontak melunakkan wajahnya, entah kenapa hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Ia merasa jadi orang paling jahat karena sudah menyakiti Wonwoo-

"Oleh sebab itu aku menghindari Mingyunie, mungkin saja Mingyunie malas melihatku karena bosan. Jadi, agar tidak bosan, aku memberi waktu Mingyunie untuk tidak melihatku. Hehe, jadi apa sekarang Mingyunie sudah rindu dan mau melihatku lagi?"

-atau tidak. Ya, nyatanya merasa bersalah pun percuma saja karena ternyata pikiran Wonwoo sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya!"

Pandangan seluruh siswa yang ada di koridor itu sontak teralih ke sumber suara. Jika teriakan itu dilontarkan oleh Jeon Wonwoo, _kucing manis_ Pledis, mungkin bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Namun, pagi itu berbeda karena lengkingan suara itu milik seorang gadis manis berkulit putih.

Meskipun yang dipanggil hanya Mingyu, namun Seokmin dan Minghao yang notabene berjalan bersama Mingyu pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mingyu-ya~"

"Eunha-ya?!" pekik Mingyu dan Seokmin bersamaan.

"Woah, ternyata ada Seokmin juga."

Seokmin tersenyum sumringah, "Hei, sejak kapan kau pindah ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya berkas kepindahanku sudah diurus beberapa minggu lalu, namun ini hari pertamaku sekolah di sini. Mohon bimbingannya, Teman Sekolah Dasar." Canda gadis cantik itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Seokmin terkekeh, sementara Mingyu masih terpaku, membuat Minghao menyenggol lengannya pelan. "Kau tidak menyambutnya?"

"Ah, ya. Selamat datang, Eunha-ya." Ujar Mingyu dengan senyum merekah.

Mereka berempat berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang ringan, tak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

'Tidak, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau tidak boleh bersedih, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk merasa sedih.'

.

.

.

Sungguh kebetulan karena Eunha berada di kelas yang sama dengan dua teman semasa kecilnya. Eunha merupakan sosok gadis yang sangat ramah dan pandai bergaul, membuatnya mudah mendapat banyak teman dalam waktu singkat.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo sunbaenim benar-benar tidak akan ke sini lagi ya? Entah kenapa, aku rindu dengan tingkah lucunya."

Mingyu mendelik pada Seokmin, "Apa? Rindu? Apa yang bisa dirindukan dari orang seperti itu." Gerutu Mingyu.

"Ck, kau jahat sekali." Rutuk Minghao.

"Eoh? Memang ada apa dengan sunbaenim itu?"

"Woah, kau kelewatan banyak cerita, Eunha-ya. Jadi, Wonwoo sunbae itu sangat mengejar-ngejar Ming-hmppp"

"Mengejar apa? Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Ujar Mingyu singkat dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulut Seokmin.

Minghao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah teman-temannya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas, sebelum akhirnya ia terpaku karena menatap sosok yang begitu familiar di jendela kelas.

Saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, sosok itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir guna mengisyaratkan Minghao untuk tetap diam. Sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu pergi begitu saja.

"Dia menangis? Aku tidak salah lihat kan bahwa tadi dia mengusap air matanya?" lirih Minghao.

"Kau lihat apa, Minghao-ya?"

Merasa tatapan ketiga pasang mata itu terpusat padanya, Minghao menggeleng pelan dan menjawab tidak ada apa-apa.

.

.

.

Entah memang hari sial atau apa, sebab di hari yang sama Wonwoo datang terlambat, lupa mengerjakan tugas, dan juga lupa membawa pakaian olahraga di mata pelajaran tersebut. Memang beberapa hari belakangan ini ia kehilangan fokusnya.

"Eh?" Wonwoo tersentak bingung. Pasalnya, setelah ia membersihkan kamar mandi sebagai hukumannya karena datang terlambat, ia berencana ke kelas untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan hukuman lain karena kedapatan tidak mengerjakan tugas. Untuk kelalaian yang terakhir -tidak membawa pakaian olahraga, Wonwoo pasrah saja menanti hukuman apa yang menanti karena sekarang jam pelajaran olahraga di kelasnya bahkan sudah mulai.

Kelas begitu lengang, namun permasalahannya yaitu Wonwoo tidak tahu pakaian olahraga siapa yang ada di mejanya. Di situ hanya ada notes kecil,

' _Gunakan ini,_

 _Dan fokuslah!_

 _Kembalilah jadi Jeon Wonwoo yang berisik._

 _Jangan murung seperti ini terus._

 _Ps. Jika sudah dipakai, taruh saja di bangku koridor samping lapangan basket.'_

Wonwoo sontak tersenyum, ia mengambil pakaian itu dan segera ke ruang ganti.

'Lagi-lagi aku mendapat pertolongan tidak terduga. Terima kasih, siapapun itu.'

Selepas kepergian Wonwoo, terlihat seorang lelaki yang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berjongkok di balik pilar besar. "Dasar ceroboh!" lirihnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak menaruh pakaian di tempat yang ditentukan pada hari itu, sebab ia pikir akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia langsung mengembalikan tanpa mencucinya. Jadi, Wonwoo membawa pakaian itu pulang ke rumah, mencucinya sambil menebak-nebak pakaian itu milik siapa. Berukuran lebih besar dan memiliki harum yang sangat familiar, ingin menebak, namun lagi-lagi Wonwoo takut kecewa.

'Tidak, tidak mungkin dia. Karena dia sendiri sudah sibuk dengan anak baru itu.'

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunan saat seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul, meskipun kecewa Wonwoo segera merubah raut wajahnya.

"DOR!"

"YAK!"

"Hahahaha, kau harus melihat wajah terkejutmu itu!" ujar Wonwoo ceria, berusaha menghiraukan rasa kecewa yang diam-diam menyeruak dalam hatinya. Memang sejak pulang sekolah Wonwoo langsung menuju bangku koridor -tempat yang diinstruksikan si pemilik pakaian olahraga, untuk mengembalikan benda tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya rasa ingin tahu Wonwoo begitu besar, ia pun diam-diam bersembunyi dan mengawasi sekiranya siapa pemilik pakaian tersebut.

Lalu, Jun lah yang muncul dan mengambil benda tersebut.

"Ck, kau ini!"

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Ya ya terserah. Tapi, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak, Jun-ah."

"Terima kasih? Untuk?"

"Untuk-"

Tanpa sadar suara Wonwoo tercekat saat indera penglihatannya menangkap pemandangan yang menggores hatinya.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

"O-oh itu, terima kasih atas segala pertolonganmu selama ini."

"Maksud-"

Perkataan Jun terpotong dengan pergerakan Wonwoo yang membungkuk dalam, dan segera berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" lirih Jun bingung. "Dan, pakaian siapa ini?" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Balesan review

Guest (adellares) : iyaaa sifat kucingnya wonu suka ga kekontrol, gatau aja efeknya bikin kita pengen ngarungin diaa..btw ini syudaa dilanjut ya~ maaciw reviewnya hehe

Guest (IrisPark) : iyanih, meanienya edisi ketuker/? Hehe maaciw reviewnyaaa

Guest : maaciw udah reviewww.. ini syuda dilanjuttt

Guest (kimi) : uwaaa maaciw atas reviewnyaa hehe

Kyunie : hehe iya nih, wonwoo emang selalu ngegemesin dan harap maklum dgn ketidakpekaan si cancie

jeonsan : iya, disini si cancie khas asianya esvi bikin ooc xD

hikaru na yuuhi : cieeee yang gemes hehe jeon wonwoo emang kelewat kiyut.. maaciw semangatnya~

Jeon31 : ini udah dilanjut yaaa^^

OhMari : uwaaa maaciw atas reviewnya yg bikin esvi ge-er hehe Jimayu .

xingmyun : Aigoo maaciw atas semangatnya~

kasihgwnama : kamu bener, omelin aja mingyu nya hehe btw uname kamu lucu… gregetzzzz

riankim23 : siappp, ini udah update yaaa~

RiniD1 : siap, bosque hehe

Jeonwonyet : kalo nyulik wonu gampang, udah dari dulu esvi culik hehe… Tp sayang wonu udah punya bodyguard abadi sih /lirik KMG/ hehe dan masalah duplikat, sayangnya ndak ada T.T

kimbapchu : udah dilanjut yaa, silahkan menikmati/? kekiyutan jeon wonwoo

kimouna : gatau kenapa, esvi pengen ketawa baca review kamu. Rusuh2 kocak gituuu hehe ajunice!

justqwerty : udah dilanjut yaaa, maaciw atas semangatnya /terhuraaa/

TiasPrahastiwi : siapa hayooo hehe semoga ff ini beneran "seru" sesuai ekspektasi kamu yaa

mingoos : udahhhh iyaw~

whatgus : officialnya kapan yaaa~ hehe ditunggu aja yaw

seira minkyu : ukenya mingyu emang kiyutnya keterlaluan. Maaciw semangatnya~

syupit : hehe maaciw udah gemezzz.. udah dilanjut yaa ini~ selamat menikmati/?

mingoow : iya sama, esvi juga kadang khilaf dan lupa gender, bawaannya pengen nyemein jeon wonwoo xD ini udah dilanjut yaww

bright16 : silahkan izin kepada yang punya /nunjuk KMG/ hehe

MinJimin : iya, slepet aja. Eh tapi tiati, takutnya ntar ada _anak kucing_ yg marah .

ChaChrismon : hehe iya sekali-kali karakternya dibalik…. Uwaaaa maaciw bnyk atas pujian & semangatnya.. jimayu kan dedeque /jangan mual ya kak/ hehe

sebongiee : hehe esvi jg gemes kok sama wonwoo /tosss/

dpramestidewi : hehe namanya jg kim mingyu, basicnya mungkin karena dia gamau kesaing sama cogan2 yg deket sama wonwoo /pasang pose mikir/ xD

wonuke : hehe iya, ini edisi tukeran karakter .

Galaxy0617 : wp ada tp kayanya udah berdebu/? Entah knp pengen pindah lapak, tp ninggalin ffn esvi susah gituuu karena bnyk bljr dari sini /heleh esvi sok-sokan wkwk/ kenapa emang? Kamu ada unsur lapak lain?

Jeononu : hehe maaciw reviewnyaaa… semoga kamu terhibur yaa

seorakim99 : uwaaahh beneran? Duhhhh esvi jd ge-er nih hehe maaciw yaa

minwon17 : hehe ini udah dilanjut yaaa, semoga bisa nemenin malam thn baru kamu~

mes26 : makasih udah sukaaa~ syuda dilanjut yawww

inchinisan1-3 : /sebelumnya, izinin esvi teriak/ AAAAAAAAAAAAA kak, curcol bentar, tbh esvi pnya 2 akun ffn. Yg satu khusus sebagai reader & kerjaannya di akun itu esvi ninggalin jejak di tiap ff yg esvi baca. Dannn esvi kagum sama ff2 kaka, asli ini mah, seriusannnn . dan dapet notif kalo kaka review ffnya esvi, udah gitu panjang dan berfaedah, uwahhh esvi ngerasain kaya istilah "Notice me, Senpai!" itu terwujud saat kaka review ff ini. Seneng banget hehe tp maaf ya kak kalo ff esvi masih bnyk kekurangan, terlebih kayanya untuk saran kaka blm bisa esvi penuhin di ff ini karna sbnrnya ff ini udh slesai, tinggal post. Tp lain kali, kalo esvi buat ff lagi, esvi bakal berusaha buat ngikutin saran kaka… makasih udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca, bahkan review ff esvi /deep bow/ hehe

QueenNa : kasian kiming yaa, mesti ekstra hati-hati xD

kimouna : hehe kamu ekspresif banget ya. Lanjutkan, Nak! /tp kalo sampe kejedot, esvi ndak tanggung jwb yaa/ xD

ps. Kalau misal ada review yg ga esvi bls, tegur esvi aja ya… kali aja mata esvi siwer/? Jadi ada yg kelewat T.T

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! /se jam lagi sih/ hehe semoga ff ini menghibur kalian. Maafff, maaf bgt kalo kali ini esvi terkesan bnyk bacodh dan nyepam, soalnya kalo mau bls satu-satu via pm agak ribet karena esvi login via hp hehe, dan mungkin karena ff ini penutup di thn 2017/? jd esvi pengen ngerusuh sekali-kali . /digetok reader/

***Makasih, makasih, makasih, pokoknya esvi ga akan prnh bosen bilang makasih buat kalian yg udh mau baca, bahkan ngefav, ngefollow, dan ngereview ff esvi hehe harapan esvi itu cuma pengen reader ngerasa kehibur, sesederhana itu /sok cheesy ya esvi, ewh wkwk/

****Oh ya, dan pesan esvi di hari terakhir thn 2017 buat kalian itu, "Sehat selalu, dan berbahagialah! Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Gengz!" hehe


	4. Chapter 4

When A Fluffy Kitten Love His Giant Puppy © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

 _._

.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Suara isak tangis itu sudah berlangsung berjam-jam, beruntung karena tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga dari sosok yang sedang menangis ada di rumah. Karena bisa gempar sekeluarga mengetahui _kucing manis_ kesayangan mereka menangis tersedu-sedu hingga bergelung di kamar yang temaram itu.

Malam itu, Wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis hingga lupa waktu. Katakanlah ia berlebihan, namun pada dasarnya ia hanyalah anak remaja yang masih labil dan belum bisa mengontrol emosi khususnya ketika patah hati.

Tanpa peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, waktu tetaplah bergulir tiap detiknya hingga tak terasa sudah waktunya sang surya bertugas menjemput hari.

Lelaki manis dengan selimut bergambar kucing itu masih bergelung di kasur, ketika bel berdenting berkali-kali, membuatnya mengernyit dan mengumpat di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Tidaaaaakk~ biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi." Keluhnya setengah sadar.

Realitanya, denting bel tersebut tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Aish! Iya iya, tunggu."

Tanpa memedulikan penampilannya sama sekali, Wonwoo keluar kamar berniat membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang sudah mengganggunya dari alam mimpi.

Cklek

"Ada perlu ap-"

GREP!

" _Eung?_ "

Wonwoo berkedip-kedip, ia masih menerka-nerka apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Tapi sentuhan hangat dan harum khas seseorang yang memeluknya terasa sangat nyata.

"Mingyunie?"

"Hm?"

"Eoh? Ahahahaha kenapa terasa sangat nyata? Jika ini mimpi, aku tidak mau bangun… hiks" setelah tertawa pahit, di ujung kalimatnya Wonwoo pun refleks terisak. Teringat akan kejadian kemarin dimana saat ia mengembalikan pakaian milik Jun, ia mendapati lengan Mingyu yang tengah dirangkul si anak baru -karena sampai sekarang Wonwoo tidak tahu dan tidak mau mencari tahu namanya.

"Hiks… hiks…" Wonwoo kembali menangis tersedu, ia merasa jika mimpi atau halusinasi ini terlalu indah, karena ia merasa Mingyu memeluknya dan seiring isak tangisnya maka pelukan itu semakin erat. Bahkan ia pikir fantasinya terlalu berlebihan saat ia merasa kecupan yang bertubi-tubi di puncak kepalanya.

"Sssttt, maaf… maafkan aku."

Suasana terasa begitu melankolis hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Wonwoo masih merasakan pelukan yang begitu erat, bahkan usapan di kepalanya juga tidak berhenti.

Sambil mencoba menetralkan deru napasnya, Wonwoo menghirup dalam-dalam harum dari dada bidang yang masih menjadi tempat wajahnya bersembunyi.

"Sudah lebih tenang, hm?"

Mendengar suara rendah yang begitu menenangkan itu, sontak Wonwoo melebarkan matanya dan mendongak.

Napasnya tercekat saat wajahnya dengan sang pujaan hati yang telah mematahkan hatinya hanya berjarak kurang dari lima sentimeter.

"M-mingyunie?"

"Hm?"

"Hiks… Mingyunie~"

Mingyu hanya terkekeh dan menenggelamkan kembali Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sssttt sudah, kenapa menangis lagi sih? Kenapa, hm?"

Wonwoo terisak dan kali ini dia bertanya dengan suara terputus-putus, "Ini benar-benar Mingyunie?"

"Hu'um."

"Mingyunie sungguhan?"

"Hu'um."

"Mingyunie yang tidak akan hilang saat aku membuka mata?"

Merasa gemas, Mingyu melepas dengan lembut pelukan mereka dan mengusap air mata yang berlinang di pipi halus Wonwoo.

"Aku nyata, dan aku ada di sini."

Terlihat jelas raut bingung di wajah Wonwoo, maka Mingyu memilih menggiring Wonwoo ke ruang tengah.

"Cuci wajahmu dulu, oke?"

Seakan terhipnotis, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Mingyu.

Sementara sang tuan rumah membersihkan diri, Mingyu ke dapur dan menyiapkan cokelat hangat serta roti bakar.

'Maaf atas ketidaksopanan ku.' Mingyu membatin.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Wonwoo kembali dengan pakaian baru dan keadaan yang lebih segar. Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat punggung seseorang yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah.

"OMO! Ternyata bukan mimpi!" pekiknya.

Hal tersebut membuat Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum dengan tampan, "Kemarilah, aku yakin kau belum sarapan sejak pagi."

"A-ah iya."

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu di ruang tengah, dan betapa terkejutnya saat di meja sudah tersedia segelas cokelat hangat kesukaannya dan roti bakar.

"Dimakan dulu, agar gastritismu tidak kambuh lagi."

Wonwoo terkejut, 'Darimana Mingyu tahu?' namun karena tidak ingin ambil pusing, Wonwoo segera duduk di samping Mingyu untuk menyantap hidangan yang ada.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikiran macam-macam saat hari ini kau tidak masuk."

". . ."

"Ternyata kau tidur seharian hingga sore hari seperti ini, memangnya semalaman apa yang kau lakukan?" andai saja Wonwoo mendongakkan wajah, maka ia dapat melihat seringai jahil yang membingkai wajah Mingyu.

". . ." Wonwoo diam dan tidak mau menjawab, tidak mungkin kan ia terang-terangan bilang jika penyebab ia begadang semalam suntuk karena menangisi kemesraan Mingyu dan Eunha.

Karena tak mendapat respon apapun, Mingyu menghapus jaraknya dengan Wonwoo hingga sisi tubuh mereka melekat.

"E-eh?"

Melihat respon terkejut Wonwoo yang menggemaskan membuat Mingyu terkekeh geli. Mingyu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Wonwoo,

"Cengeng," bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

Wonwoo sontak menoleh dan,

CHUP!

Wonwoo memundurkan kepalanya, ia _blank_ seketika.

Namun, tawa seseorang di depannya menarik Wonwoo ke alam sadar. Mingyu masih tertawa dan dengan tak acuhnya ia mengusap cokelat di bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jari, setelah itu menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Cokelat ini manis, tapi lebih manis bibirmu."

"Mingyunie!"

Melihat wajah memerah Wonwoo membuat Mingyu semakin gencar menggoda Wonwoo, namun karena ia teringat ada hal yang harus diurusnya, Mingyu pun berdehem.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

" _Eung?"_

"Maaf."

". . ." Wonwoo terdiam karena belum mengerti, kata _maaf_ Mingyu mengarah kemana.

"Maaf atas segalanya, maaf sudah mengabaikanmu, maaf sudah berkata dan berperilaku kasar, aku.. hmm aku, uhuk uhuk"

Wonwoo mengambil gelas berisi air mineral kepada Mingyu yang tiba-tiba saja terbatuk.

"Kenapa Mingyunie?"

"Aku.. jadi, begini,"

Wonwoo tanpa sadar membuat ekspresi bingung yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Arghhh, jangan menatapku begitu!"

"Huh?"

" _Saranghae!"_

Mingyu menenggelamkan Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekati telinga Wonwoo, "Aku mencintaimu. Maaf, aku memang pengecut karena tidak mengakuinya. Tapi ini semua salahmu juga."

"Salahku?" suara Wonwoo teredam dalam dada bidang Mingyu.

"Iya, kau itu tidak peka. _Anak kucing_ itu sebenarnya dirimu. Jeon Wonwoo _is_ _a fluffy kitten_. Lalu, _buaya_ yang aku sebutkan adalah laki-laki semacam Jun sunbaenim, dan Jongin hyung."

Hening, hingga pada akhirnya Wonwoo mendongak, "J-jadi aku si _anak kucing_ nakal itu?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis,"Iya." Ujarnya singkat.

"Darimana nakalnya?!" sahut Wonwoo tidak terima.

Mingyu mendengus saat sekelebat ingatan menghampirinya, "Kau sangat dekat dengan Jun sunbaenim, dan mau-maunya digoda oleh _Si Buluk_ Kim Jongin."

"Ssstt! Tidak boleh begitu dengan kakakmu sendiri." Tegur Wonwoo sambil menggigit bahu Mingyu.

"A-aw! Iya iya, maaf. Dan _fyi_ _kucing manisku,_ plester, pakaian olahraga, dan pertolongan yang kerapkali kau dapat itu karena ulahku, bukan Si Jelek Jun a-aw! Iya aku tidak menistakan orang lagi, berhenti menggigit bahuku, sebelum aku menggigitmu balik."

"Ish!"

Mingyu terkekeh, ia mengecup lama dahi Wonwoo.

"Dan, maaf juga atas insiden kemarin. Aku yakin kau salah paham dengan aku dan Eunha, namun sesungguhnya itu hanya ide Minghao, Seokmin, dan Eunha untuk mengetes perasaanku."

"Mengetesmu?"

"Hu'um, diam-diam mereka membuat rencana itu. Intinya, pencetus awal ide itu adalah Minghao karena dia bilang dia pernah memergokimu menangis saat melihat aku dan Eunha. Jadi, untuk menyadarkan bahwa aku yang bodoh ini sebenarnya memiliki perasaan padamu, Minghao kemarin menyuruh Eunha bertingkah _clingy_ padaku di depanmu, dan memancing reaksiku ketika melihatmu pergi dengan wajah sendu."

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya.

"Tapi, sungguh! Aku berani bersumpah, dibanding merangkul sok akrab seperti kemarin, Eunha lebih sering memperbudak aku dan Seokmin. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah sok polosnya." Ujar Mingyu panik sambil membuat tanda _peace_ di tangan _saat_ melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang berubah.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, semua hanya salah paham ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk yakin.

Wonwoo kemudian berucap dengan raut wajah penuh kekesalan, "Mingyunie,"

"Ya?"

"Jika aku _fluffy kitten,_ maka kau itu _giant puppy._ "

"Kenapa begitu?"

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu, hanya merasa cocok saja. Apalagi jika Mingyunie sudah seperti ini, benar-benar seperti _giant puppy._ "

Merasa tidak kuat menahan gemas, Mingyu pun mengusalkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo dan menggoda lelaki manis itu dengan hembusan napasnya.

"Ahahaha geli, Mingyunie! Sudah sudah, aku merinding."

"Hei, omong-omong kau belum membalas pernyataanku."

"Pernyataan yang mana?"

"Ck."

Mingyu berdecak malas, baru saja ia berniat menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tiba-tiba kerah bajunya sudah ditarik hingga berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

" _Nado sarangahaeyooooooong, Mingyunie!"_

CHUP!

Bohong jika Mingyu bilang tidak terkejut, namun dengan jahil saat Wonwoo akan melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Mingyu, leher belakang Wonwoo justru ditahan hingga kedua belah bibir itu bertubrukan dengan lembut dalam rentang waktu yang lebih lama, dan lebih intens.

" _So, be mine, My fluffy kitten?"_ bisik Mingyu dengan napas terengah. Dahinya dengan dahi Wonwo menyatu, dengan jarak bibir yang hampir menempel.

Wonwoo tersenyum hingga hidungnya mengkerut lucu, hal yang tidak disia-siakan karena Mingyu langsung mengecupnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, dihadiahi dengan senyuman tampan Mingyu.

Sore itu, ruang tengah keluarga Jeon pun menjadi saksi bisu menyatunya dua sosok yang sejak awal memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Woooaaa makasih bnyk buat yang udah review, maaf banget esvi blm bisa bales satu-satu T.T hehe dan makasih jg buat yg sekadar mampir ngebaca, fav, ataupun follow ff ini. Esvi sayang kaliaannnn~ mumumummu /harap tidak jijique/ xD dan selamat malam minggu 💕

**Mind to RnR? Gomawoooo^^


End file.
